Life in the Ivy
by Baby's bell
Summary: Bella Swan commence sa première année dans l'université d'Harvard. Elle rencontre l'homme le plus attirant du monde et elle le déteste, par contre elle adore ses deux nouvelles colocataires complètement folles et, au passage, elle s'attire les foudres de la fille la plus populaire du campus. La question étant : Pourra-t-elle survivre ici plus d'une seule journée ? TRADUCTION.
1. Chapter 1

Life in the Ivy.

Synopsis : Bella Swan commence sa première année dans l'université d'Harvard. Elle rencontre l'homme le plus attirant du monde et elle le déteste, par contre elle adore ses deux nouvelles colocataires complètement folles et, au passage, elle s'attire les foudres de la fille la plus populaire du campus. La question étant : « Pourra-t-elle survivre ici plus d'une seule journée ? ».

Remarque : Je commence la traduction en français de « Life in the Ivy » de la formidable Scarlettstones. La version anglaise lui appartient, la version française est à moi et les personnages (avec l'histoire originale de « Twilight ») appartiennent évidemment à S. Meyer. Merci de respecter leur travail, et le mien aussi, dans la mesure du possible.

* * *

Chapitre Un :

L'université d'Harvard. Que peuvent bien faire les gens dans un lieu pareil ? Ce n'est pas un endroit rempli d'intellos associables. Au début de l'année, on peut voir les nouveaux remplir les dortoirs à nouveau vacants. C'est le groupe dont je fais partie, pour l'instant.

Être une première année est difficile. Tu partages ton dortoir avec des personnes qui font des choses inexplicables. Mais si jamais votre dortoir n'est pas plein de ces gens là, vous pouvez vous considérer comme chanceux, parce que quand vous êtes au lycée, vous n'êtes chanceux qu'une seule et unique fois. Si jamais quelqu'un par ici est chanceux pour toujours, qu'il me confie quelques secrets pour être chanceuse tout le temps.

Pour mon premier jour, j'avais apporté seulement cinq sacs d'affaires avec moi. J'ai fixé le tableau blanc où étaient inscrits quatre noms.

Mon nom de famille arrivait en premier, vite suivi d'un Brandon puis d'un Hale. Le dernier nom était Dénali. Que celui qui a ajouté mon nom au début de la liste soit maudit !

Renée avait collé des étiquettes sur mes valises, soit disant parce que « Tout le monde se prend la tête avec des 'C'est à qui ?' le premier jour. ». Mon sac le plus petit était celui de mes affaires « personnelles », ce qui comprenait mon ordinateur portable et mon iPhone. J'avais un autre sac de la même taille que celui des affaires « personnelles », c'était celui des affaires « intimes ».

Je vous raconte tout cela parce que quelque chose de vraiment embarrassant m'est arrivé, et que ça impliquait le contenu du sac des affaires « intimes ».

« Eh, laisse moi t'aider avec ça, » a dit une voix douce comme du velours au-dessus de mon épaule.

« Non, non, c'est bon je l'ai… » ai-je commencé, mais avant de pouvoir continuer, mon sac d'affaires « intimes » est tombé et son contenu s'est étalé sur le sol. Si vous faisiez tomber vos vêtements le premier jour du « reste de votre vie », vous mourriez sans doute de honte, mais moi, j'étais trop distraite avec mes valises.

J'ai levé la tête instinctivement pour demander de l'aide. J'ai plongé un instant dans des yeux verts et rien n'eut plus d'importance, mais leur expression semblait vouloir dire « divertis moi, ou je me divertirai à tes dépens. » Ses lèvres se plièrent pour former un sourire tordu. Il se fichait complètement de moi.

« Oh -hum- Quoi ? » ai-je demandé, mon semblant de phrase résonnant comme une question. Je me suis agenouillée, en ramassant mes sous-vêtements et mes soutiens-gorge et en les remettant dans le sac.

« J'aurais bien offert mon aide, mais généralement j'invite une fille à dîner, ou au moins je lui paye un verre avant de lui tenir ses… sous-vêtements, » a dit le beau gars tombeur-de-valises, en souriant avec un air satisfait.

« Désolé, mais j'ai un petit ami, » ai-je répliqué.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je t'invite ? »

Uh-oh. Mauvaise réponse. « C'est ce que tu semblais vouloir dire, » ai-je vite dit, en ouvrant la porte. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait fait penser ça ? Je me suis giflée mentalement, et j'ai essayé de ne pas me laisser distraire par ce sourire… ou ces cheveux couleur de bronze… ou par la manière dont ses avant-bras se tendaient sous les manches de son polo… ou… – Zut ! Reste concentrée !

Je me suis redressée, rencontrant ses yeux. Il m'a regardée. Un silence inconfortable s'est installé.

« Je suis flatté, » a-t-il dit, « mais tu n'es pas mon genre. Je me demande quand même comment il se sentirait s'il savait qu'un autre mec a vu tes culottes le jour de la rentrée! »

La répartie parfaite était sur le bout de ma langue – mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, je ne m'en souvenais pas quand ce type se tenait debout si près de moi. J'ai réfléchi longtemps. Je ne pouvais même pas me souvenir du nom de mon petit ami. Il s'appelait… hum… il s'appelait…

"Hey, I've just met you, but here's my number, so call me may-*" j'ai éteins ma foutue sonnerie, et j'ai déverrouillé mon téléphone quand j'ai vu que c'était mon petit ami (dont je me souvenais enfin du nom) depuis deux ans, Jacob Black, qui m'avait envoyé un message. C'était à propos de quelque chose comme quoi il s'était fait confisquer son téléphone et d'autres trucs que je n'arrivais pas à lire proprement avec ce gars devant moi.

« C'était lui ? » La voix de ce type était tellement charmante et lisse comme du velours que j'ai failli dire que non, ce n'était pas lui. Et comme s'il avait lu mes foutues pensées, il a continué, « ton soi-disant petit ami ? »

« Non, » ai-je dit sèchement. « Je veux dire, oui c'est mon petit ami, et non ce n'est pas mon soi-disant petit ami. ». Okay, c'était un peu confus. Je ne pouvais même plus me comprendre moi-même, alors j'ai abandonné. « Je devrais aller déballer mes affaires dans ma chambre, » ai-je dit en montrant ma valise du doigt. « Bon mon dortoir est ici, C 24, alors si tu veux bien…» J'ai été interrompue quand une fille a ouvert grand la porte.

Et ma mâchoire est tombée une seconde fois.

La fille – une blonde, de grands yeux bleus et sans aucun défaut - était indéniablement merveilleuse. Elle a agité ses grands doigts, et je l'ai saluée à moitié avant de réaliser que c'était pour le magnifique - enlevez ça - et méchant garçon à côté de moi. « Oh, salut ! » a-t-elle dit après avoir posé une question dans un français parfait. Son anglais avait un accent mi-français mi-anglais. Elle paraissait snob –ahem, je voulais dire sophistiquée. Elle était mince et grande, et portait une robe à fleurs. Bref, on aurait dit le clone d'une célébrité.

« Hey, je m'appelle Bella, » ai-je dit.

« Et moi, je m'appelle Rosalie Lilian Hale. Tu peux m'appeler Rosalie, Rosie ou Rose si c'est plus simple, » répliqua-t-elle. Ses yeux ont scintillé comme si elle recevait sa première trousse de maquillage à Noël. « Oh ! Tu es Isabella Marie, non ? » s'exclama-t-elle en embrassant mes joues. « Salut colocataire ! Je vois que tu as déjà rencontré Edward. C'est un _joli _connard, n'est il pas ? »

« Appelle moi comme ça encore une fois et je te pousse dans les égouts.» l'a menacée Edward.

« Ooh, j'ai tellement peur ! A l'aide ! Sauvez moi ! » railla Rosalie en pressant tragiquement sa main contre son front. Elle pouvait sérieusement postuler pour les cours de théâtre. Quel talent !

Je sélectionnais les chansons de mon iPod mental qui iraient le mieux avec mon humeur du moment. J'ai rassemblé mes affaires et j'ai vite poussé la porte en tirant ma valise derrière moi.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Pas de réponse. J'ai haussé les épaules et j'ai posé ma valise par terre. J'ai ouvert mon sac d'objets « intimes » et j'ai pris un sous-vêtement en coton. « Note à soi-même : acheter des sous-vêtements plus sexy, » ai-je soupiré.

« Quelqu'un a dit 'acheter' ? Oh mon Dieu j'ai besoin d'aller faire du shopping aussi ! Genre _sérieusement _! Mes habits sont tous démodés ! Je me sens abandonnée ! » a dit une fille en bondissant hors d'une pièce. Elle était la personne la plus gracieuse que je n'ai jamais vue. Tout dans cette fille semblait gracieux. Son corps petit et court semblait gracieux. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux noirs courts et en épis. Ses yeux étaient marron foncé. Son sourire brillant avait le pouvoir d'attirer l'attention de n'importe qui. Elle ressemblait à un lutin. Ses yeux luisirent de colère lorsqu'ils virent mon style minable.

Uh-oh.

*: "Call me maybe", de Carly Rae Jepsen. « Salut, on vient de se rencontrer, mais voici mon numéro, tu peux m'appeler… »

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère n'avoir pas fais trop de fautes, si quelqu'un veut bien être ma bêta je suis preneuse. Je pense que je publierai un chapitre par mois, pour me laisser du temps. Laissez un commentaire si vous avez le temps, ou l'inspiration… Bisou !

Eva.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous! Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour mon retard de publication, je sais c'est inacceptable, mais... c'est comme ça. J'ai fait un break pendant ma première semaine de vacances et je suis partie à la montagne. Et qui dit break dit pas d'Internet! Encore désolée.

Ensuite je voudrais vous remerciez tous pour le formidable accueil que vous avez fait à cette histoire. Vos commentaires et même vos passages silencieux me motivent. J'ai traduit certains de vos petits mots et je les ais envoyés à Sarah, l'auteure de cette histoire. Elle a été très touchée. Merci encore! On se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture! Eva.

* * *

C'était déjà assez nul que quelqu'un se fiche de moi avant même de m'adresser la parole, je n'avais pas envie de me faire une ennemie mon premier jour. La fille-lutin me tira à côté d'elle et m'observa. Elle était suffisamment forte pour pousser quelqu'un comme moi, malgré sa petite taille.

« Toi ! » a-t elle sifflé.

« Quoi ? » ai-je répliqué, confuse.

« Tu viens avec moi. Quelque part. Quelque part où on résoudra ce problème de 'note à soi-même'. »

« Quoi ? » ai-je répété, maintenant complètement incrédule.

La fille-lutin voulait m'emmener acheter de la lingerie le jour de la rentrée. C'était la chose la plus bizarre que j'avais jamais entendue. Jamais !

« Tu as besoin de nouveaux vêtements, mi- »

« Bella, » l'ais-je interrompue en lui disant mon prénom. Je ne voulais pas qu'on commence à m'attribuer des surnoms étranges.

Sa mâchoire s'est décrochée et elle s'est statufiée, avant de secouer la tête comme si elle se sortait elle-même de ses pensées. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle n'avait pas cherché qui je suis sur Google. « Tu as besoin de changements ! On est à l'université, miss ! » a-t elle crié.

Oh génial. Une fille ressemblant à un lutin surexcité me criait dessus le jour de la rentrée. « Je n'irai pas ! C'est mon problème ! » Lui dis-je.

« Je te demande de changer ta garde-robe, pas ta personnalité ! Juste ta foutue garde-robe, Bella ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Bon écoute Lutin… »

« Alice ! »

« Moi aussi je m'en fous de ton nom ! »

Une fille apparut à la porte, lisant ce qui ressemblait à un dictionnaire dans sa main. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et lisses et elle portait des lunettes qui mettaient son visage en valeur. Ses yeux bleu glace étaient magnifiques. Sa peau était parfaite et sans défauts et complétait son physique irréel. Elle portait une petite robe bleue et des chaussures blanches et brillantes. « Euh…Est-ce que j'interromps votre dispute ? Désolée, » murmura-t-elle. « Au fait, je suis Katrina. Appelle-moi Kate.»

« Pas de problème Kate, »lui dis-je en souriant. Kate entra dans ce qui semblait être sa chambre et ferma la porte doucement.

« Tu vois ! Même une intello comme Kate sait s'habiller ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu portes ? Des jeans troués avec des tee-shirts et des Converses ? Ce n'est juste pas croyable, » dit Alice. Je l'ai regardée longuement, en me demandant pourquoi elle s'agitait en prévoyant quel vêtement m'acheter.

J'ai levé la main pour interrompre son discours : « Tu sais quoi ? On va aller faire du shopping. Mais c'est tout ».

Elle hurla, sautant dans mes bras. Je suis tombée par terre et je me suis presque fait une entorse. « Oh mon Dieu merci, merci ! »

« Dégage, Lutin ».

* * *

Et c'est comme ça que je suis arrivée au centre commercial, ou « chambre de torture », comme je l'appelle. Il y avait des vêtements partout. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre que des gens risquent la survie de leurs pieds juste pour des vêtements. Alors je me suis demandé comment Lady Gaga avait pu survivre dans sa robe de viande. Je parie qu'elle attirait des mouches et que les gens autour d'elle sentaient mauvais.

Alice m'emmena en sautillant au seul endroit sur Terre où je pourrai remplir cette « note à soi-même » correctement : Victoria's Secret. L'horreur ! Elle a même demandé à la vendeuse de me mesurer, ce qui était carrément embarrassant. Une fois qu'elle eu mes mensurations, elle m'a promenée dans toute la boutique en me mettant des soutiens-gorge et autres sous-vêtements dans les bras.

« Bella, maintenant que nous sommes officiellement à l'Université, préparons ta future vie complètement folle à Harvard, » dit Alice en regardant quelque chose derrière moi. Comme je suis curieuse, je me retournais. Oh, _pourquoi _m'étais-je retournée ?

Il y avait de la lingerie partout, rangée par couleurs de violet à noir dans les rayons, et par taille aussi, des bonnets de taille A aux bonnets de taille E. Il y en avait même en tissus stretch ! J'ai failli mourir quand j'ai vu ce qu'Alice me mettait dans les bras. Au moins maintenant j'avais la preuve qu'elle était la personne la plus folle de l'univers.

« Ça va pas Alice ? On n'a pas le temps de faire l'amour à l'université ! En plus, je suis toujours vierge. J'espère que tu ne crois pas que je vais porter ça un jour. »

« Oh, mais je sais que tu vas porter ça, » dit Alice en tirant la langue de manière très puérile.

« S'il te plaît, Alice. Je t'en supplie ! »

Alice prit son menton dans sa main comme pour dire « Je réfléchis… ». Puis elle leva les yeux au ciel et claqua des doigts en souriant. « J'aime te voir me supplier, mais… non ! »

« Alice, » l'ai-je avertie.

« Bella, » a-t-elle répliqué aussitôt. « Écoute, tu vas peut-être perdre ta fleur, et honnêtement je compte là-dessus. Et j'ai toujours raison ! »

« Alors je vais te prouver que tu as tord. »

« Oh Isabella, tu es une petite fille têtue et effrontée hein ? » a-t-elle dit en embrassant mon front.

« Malheureusement pour toi, oui. Écoute Alice ! Sérieux ! Je ne perdrai pas ma virginité au collège. Promis, juré, craché. »

« Jure sur ta vie seulement si tu as la force de préserver ta fleur à l'université, et, juste au cas où, c'est impossible, » dit Alice. Je lui fis des yeux de cocker, et elle fit un sourire sadique qui m'effraya avant de soupirer longuement : « Très bien. ». Je fis une petite danse de la joie avant qu'elle ne continue : « Seulement si tu me laisse renouveler ta garde-robe. »

« Je suis d'accord avec ça ».

« Sûre ? »

« Oui, Alice. Si jamais je perds ma virginité, ou ma fleur comme tu l'appelles, tu en seras la première informée et tu pourras m'acheter tous les sous-vêtements que tu veux. Je tiens toujours mes promesses, Alice. »

« Tentant… Vraiment tentant… okay ! »

Au final, nous sommes rentrées au dortoir où elle a jeté toutes mes affaires à la poubelle après avoir regardé dans mon placard. Il me restait quand même une écharpe jaune en coton et un jean slim.

Je pleurais mes deux t-shirts favoris et Alice me lança un regard mortel pour me dire de la fermer. Elle descendit au café du campus et je regardais si Kate était dans sa chambre. Elle n'était même pas dans sa chambre et Rosalie non plus. On me laissait donc seule le jour de l'emménagement, à regarder des films sur l'écran plat qu'Alice avait monté elle-même et m'avait autorisé à utiliser.

« Bonjour ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici ? »

Je grognais, me levant du canapé. « J'arrive ! »

C'était un homme blond, aux yeux bleus et plutôt musclé. « Euh, salut. Je m'appelle Jasper Whitlock. Je voudrais connaître au moins une personne de chaque dortoir. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Ah. Un accent du Sud. Alice aimerait ce gars. Elle n'arrête pas de dire que l'homme idéal aurait un accent du Sud. Elle pense que les hommes avec des accents du Sud sont sexys.

« Je m'appelle Bella. Bella Swan. »

« Alors, euh, tu es un cygne magnifique, hein ? » _***Note de la traductrice : Swan=Cygne***_

« Ouais, on me la fait souvent. »

« Okay. Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, mon dortoir est le C23. »

« Wow, j'ai rigolé. On est voisins alors. »

Il hocha la tête. « Ah croire que oui. »

Et puis tout d'un coup, ce qui cassa un peu l'ambiance, surgit Edward, torse nu et couvert de sueur, des escaliers en portant un carton énorme dans ses bras. Il nous fixa, la bouche ouverte. « Eh Jazz, si tu prends ta pause pour draguer, dis moi avant. Je te préviens, elle ne vaut pas le coup. Elle est prise, elle sort encore avec son copain de lycée… »

Copain ? Quel copain ?

Attendez ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient juste de dire ? REMBOBINAGE !

Je me remémorais ses mots et je fus tellement furieuse que mes joues devinrent brûlantes, j'avais l'impression que de la lave allait jaillir de mes oreilles.

« Bon, bah, je suppose qu'on se reverra plus tard. Salut Bella ! » Dit Jasper, retournant dans son dortoir en agitant sa main. Écrit sur sa porte, en caractères gras étaient écrits McCarthy, Cullen, Withlock et Newton.

Fais chier. Ma bonne étoile est vraiment nulle. Et bien, je suppose que je ne peux que vivre avec.

« Alors tu t'appelles…, » commença Edward en regardant le tableau, « Isabella Swan, hein ? Et puis ça ne fait rien. Je n'en n'ai rien à faire de ton nom de toute façon. »

« Et je n'ai absolument rien à faire de ton nom non plus, alors dehors ! » lui dis je en lui claquant la porte au nez.

* * *

Voilà! Ça clash fort entre eux deux hein? Mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime :)

On se retrouve pour le 24 mai!

Bisous! Eva.

* * *

Réponse aux personnes sans compte:

*so06: Salut! Merci pour ton commentaire! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le début. La suite est encore mieux! Ces deux là n'ont pas fini de se chercher! Eva


End file.
